


Her Strength

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock does a bit of good when he finds Molly upset after speaking to her boss.</p><p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Posted August, 2015.

Molly:*trying to conceal her tears, wiping at her face* Morning Sherlock.

Sherlock:*immediately stops mid stroll* Molly? *strides over to her station*

Molly: Need anything? *brushing damp sleeves on her trousers*

Sherlock:*with raised brows* Molly?

Molly: I'm fine, Sherlock. Just a little dust-

Sherlock:*very serious* Molly-

Molly: I said I'm fine!

Sherlock:*with pursed lips* I saw Dr. Asshole walking out when I came in.

Molly: It's Dr. Hassel, Sherlock.

Sherlock: That's what I said.

Molly:*trying to force a smile* He just needed to have a short chat with me.

Sherlock: About your incompetent lab techs?

Molly: They're my responsibility.

Sherlock: Then you should get new ones —better ones.

Molly:*sarcastically* With all of this free time and funding that I have... *sniffling*

Sherlock: Molly- *comes closer, turning her away from the worktop*

Molly:*to herself* This is so stupid. I shouldn't be crying over this.

Sherlock:*lifts her chin up* Look at me.

Molly:*blinks hard, letting out a sigh*

Sherlock: No one can make you feel inferior without your consent.

Molly: Eleanor Roosevelt?

Sherlock: Yes. Indeed. Very smart lady, just like yourself. *kisses her forehead* I know you'll figure it out.

Molly: You couldn't possibly convince Dr. Asshole to seek employment elsewhere?

Sherlock:*smiling deviously* Oh, I could. But I'm afraid if I got myself involved, the doctor would be seeking more than just a job. *quieter* Needed medical attention, perhaps.

Molly:*grins, holding in a laugh*

Sherlock: You'll just have to settle for me then, today. What are we working on Dr. Hooper?


End file.
